Alternate Domensions
by Mythicfable1983
Summary: DW Naruto crossover
1. Chapter 1

DOCTOR WHO NARUTO CROSSOVER SORT OF A NS STORY JUST SAIYIN GUYS I DON'T OWN THESE PEOPLE THEY BELONG TO THE BBC AND VIZ MEDIA OKAY NOW ENJOY AND NO THIS STORY ISNT IN ALL CAPS IM JUST EXCITED!

Doctor: Okay Amy, we are currently head for an alternate denomination and I can't fix it. So where do you want to go after this!

Amy: I don't to go anywhere I want to get out of the trajectory of the alternate dimension thingy!

Doctor: Well that'll be pretty hard considering i haven't found her steering wheel yet!

Amy: Oh, my lord.

now to Naruto

Naruto: You've taken sasuke, what else do you want from us orochimaru?

Orochimaru: Well, you're currently the strongest ninja in the world, so use your shining skills and figure it out!

Shikimaru: I think he wants to take you under his wing!

Naruto: Will you free everyone else?

Orochimaru: Why of course!

Naruto put his hands out nonchalantly in front of him signaling Orochimaru to detain him.

Sakura and Ino: NOO NARUTO!

Naruto: CALM DOWN! I HAVE TO DO THIS!

Sakura: No you don't. You can't do this. You have to stay here and protect everyone!

Naruto: By doing this, I am protecting everyone.

A tear rolled down Sakuras cheek, and then Naruto walked over, embraced here and told her everything was going to be alright.

Naruto: I'm sorry it had to end like this.

Shikimaru: Don't blame yourself, blame that Emo pig bastard.

Naruto: It wasn't his fault for being weaker than me.

Shikimaru: So What? You're the strongest shinobi the world has ever seen!

Shikimaru then winked at Naruto without anyone noticing, and he knew what he meant instantly. He had to kill Orochimaru.

Back to the Doctor

Doctor: LANDING IN 3...2...1..

There was a loud thud and the sound of hope.

Amy, who was on the floor from the impact, cracked a joke causing the Doctor to laugh and run out of breath

Doctor: We... Should get... going

Amy: shouldn't we just pack up and leave?

Doctor: The T.A.R.D.I.S doesn't work like that. We need to solve the problem here before we can leave here or she wouldn't have dragged us here!

Amy: Okay, we should at least see where we are to get started!

So the Doctor opened the door, and went from flesh and blood to color and ink. They noticed that they were on the bust of a diplomat carved into the mountain below. The doctor recognized this, but there were 3 more heads carved into the mountain.

Doctor: Follow me Amy!

Amy: Okay, but where are we going?

Doctor: down there!

The doctor pointed to a buildings rooftop

Amy: How in the world are we gonna get there?

Doctor: Like this! GERONIMO!

The doctor ran and jump about 75 feet in front of him and landed safely on the building

Amy: I know this place! A coworker used to read these books and I read one of them! So I'll finally get to use chakra ey!?

Doctor: Brilliant isn't it?

Amy: Just FANTASTIC!

And now we go to Naruto once more.

Naruto: you sure you want to fight me?

Orochimaru: Why of course! I killed your father by releasing the 9-tails into the world! Why wouldn't I want to release it again?

And then the battle began.

A/N tell me what you think! I just got this Idea and started writing, so I don't know if it's any good! All constructive criticism is welcome!


	2. Chapter DEUX

A/N: Okay, here is the she found chapter. Hopefully you all like it, I don't know though. I mean we all have different opinions, so it will probably be like 25/75. I dunno though. Anyway, here it is, also,I decided to take out the NS part. It will be hinted towards in the end, but that's all I am spoiling.

CHAPTER 2: DENIAL

The Doctor was clueless on where he should go. He remembered the one diplomatic building in the very north of the town, so he decided to check if anything was happening there.

Amy: Where are we?

Doctor: We are at the Hokages tower

Amy: Like, the prime minister?

Doctor: More or less like a president.

Amy: What's the difference?

Doctor: Democracy.

So as Amy was bickering on that a prime minister is the same as a president, The Doctor was still trying to find a way in besides walking through the front door. He never really liked the easy way. It was too simple. Didn't require enough thought power to exercise his brain, was what he always said.

Shinobi: Lady Hokage! A man who calls himself the Doctor has broken in!

Sakuras eyes enlarged at the name Doctor.

Sakura: A doctor of what? Medicine?

Shinobi: He said of all things.

Sakura: Let him in.

The Doctor then walked in with Amy.

Doctor: Sakura!

Sakura: Who are you?

Doctor: Oh yeah! Last time you saw me I probably had large ears and a leather jacket with purple on the inside! I've changed twice. I think I explained the whole process to you last time!

Sakura: Doctor! It's so great that you came a this period of time!

Amy: Wait, what do you mean changed?

Doctor: Ill explain it later

Sakura: Listen, we need you to find Naruto!

Doctor: HAHA! I've figured out why we are here! Listen, the final valley is the only place for Orochimaru to kill Naruto and gather his body! We need to get there fast!

Amy: Here comes the vertigo!

Doctor: Amy stay here and notify all the villagers to stay inside!

Amy: Why?

Doctor: Hint, It is also a Pocket Monster.

Amy: Holy... but why are you going to do something so reckless?

Sakura: What's going on? What are you planning that is so reckless!

Doctor: I'll explain on the way now LETS GO!

Amy: On it! You three, with me!

Amy pointed at three shinobi in the corner of the room.

Shinobi: But we serve under lady Hokage!

Other shinobi: And she hasn't given you

Sakura: Permission.

Amy: Thanks. Now you three, follow me. I want you to round up all the villagers and take them to the safest place you can find.

Shinobi: Yessmam!

Sakura: Follow me, Doctor!

Doctor: yesmam!

And now we revert to Naruto.

Orochimaru: It's over, pretty boy, now, I take your body!

Naruto: Ne-agh-Never, not in a million years!*HACK*

Naruto fell on his chest trying to get up, but he was to weak. Orochimaru then sat him on his knees and circled around him

Orochimaru was now standing behind Naruto

Orochimaru: What shall I do first? Hmmm, maybe I will round up all the villagers, except for your friends, and the kill your precious friends one by one, starting with that pink haired kunoichi, God rest her soul.

Naruto: YOUR GOD IS RIGHT HERE, AND HE IS FRESH OUT OF MERCY!

A/N yes I know that was also in SAO but it is too badass to let go to waste in on anime.

Orochimaru then saw his face, healing and glowing with a scarlet glow, and he knew what was happening. Oh the joy on his face of his soon to be powers, or so he though!

Doctor: STOP! NARUTO FOLLOW ME! HE _WILL_ KILL YOU!

Naruto: NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!

Sakura then walks out from behind the Doctor, and tells him to come home now

Naruto: BUT WHY, IF I LET HIM LIVE HE WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!

Sakura: All right, stay if you want, but if you kill him I will never talk to you again!

Naruto: AND WHY IS THAT

Sakura: Just come home!

Naruto then knocked out Orochimaru and went home with the strange man.

Doctor: Sakura will explain everything later. What we need now is for Orochimaru to come to the village.

Naruto: Why is that?

Doctor: So we can finally put him into cust-

Naruto: I'll stop you right there before I ask you why you will let him live. Do you know what he has done, how many innocent people he has killed?!

Doctor: Murder is never Justice. You have to learn that soon, or you will be dead yourself!

Sakura: You two STOP NOW!

Naruto: But- *COUGH*

Sakura: I said STOP!

Fast Forward

Orochimaru: IM BAAAAAAAAACK!

Naruto: Welcome to hell, you scumbag.

Orochimaru: Why, I think this is YOUR hell!

Naruto: Why do you say that.

Orochimaru then lifted up by him the head of Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto: You BASTARD! ILL KILL YOU

Orochimaru: But wait, there is more! Orochimaru lifted up the head of Garra, the 1 tail tamer, and friend of Naruto

Naruto: YOUR HEAD WILL SOON BE IN MY HANDS YOU BASTARD!

Naruto then started changing into a sort of demon fox humanoid. And then sprouted behind him were eight tails.

Orochimaru: YAY! HOW FUN WILL IT BE TO SEE HOW STRONG I WILL BE IN A FEW MOMENTS!

Naruto charged at Orochimaru, punching him in the face and sending him around three miles away.

Oh, and not to mention, the 450 mile high altitude.

Orochimaru was now laying in a pool of his own blood. And teeth, sweat, and bones.

Naruto pulled out a Kenai and thrusted at his jugular multiple times

Doctor: WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LOOK AT ME!

Naruto threw the Doctor away and into a building

Sakura: Naruto!

Naruto stopped stabbing and sat their shaking, as his tails retreated back into his body


End file.
